Jealous, eh?
by Coccoon
Summary: Second fic for Shadow Mind Father event! Shikamaru cemburu? Itu mungkin biasa. Tapi, bagaimana kalau ia cemburu pada seorang anak laki-laki berumur delapan tahun? AU, One-shot, mind to RnR? :)


Siang itu, di kediaman keluarga Nara yang damai...

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam yang dikuncir ke atas hingga menyerupai bentuk buah nanas berdiri dengan gelisah. Kedua matanya memicing tajam seraya menatap ke sebuah direksi dalam kamar anaknya melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Pria itu terus diam mengamati tiga sosok anak-anak yang sedang duduk membelakanginya. Ketiganya asyik bercengkrama—mengejek satu sama lain—kecuali, satu anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang hanya menimpali sesekali.

Shikamaru menatap curiga pada seorang anak perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang tak lain adalah putrinya sendiri—Nara Shiina—yang duduk di urutan paling ujung sebelah kiri—bersebelahan dangan kaki ranjangnya. Si anak laki-laki bersurai hitam pekat—Uchiha Satsuki—duduk di tengah, sedangkan di sebelah kanannya di tempati oleh putri pertama Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina.

"Shika?"

Shikamaru kaget bukan main. Jantungnya berdetak cepat persis kayak ketahuan mau ngintip orang mandi. Dengan gerak canggung, ia langsung berbalik menghadap sesosok wanita bertubuh proporsional bak model yang sedang berdiri sambil membawa cemilan dan tiga gelas es jeruk di atas nampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino bertanya dengan alis yang hampir bertautan.

"Hanya..." Shikamaru memberi jeda sejenak. Ia menatap sekelilingnya sembari otak jeniusnya mencari satu alasan yang logis. "Tadinya, aku hanya ingin numpang tidur di kamar Shiina, tapi..."

"Tapi?"

"Tapi, tidak jadi karena mereka sedang belajar," lelaki yang menjabat sebagai kepala rumah tangga di keluarga Nara itu menghela napas, sebelum akhirnya menguap pelan. Atau lebih tepatnya, berpura-pura menguap. "Ya sudah, aku ke kamar saja kalau begitu."

Ino diam mengamati tingkah laku tidak biasa suaminya. Sampai akhirnya Shikamaru turun tangga menuju lantai satu rumah mereka, kemudian menghilang di tikungan menuju kamar mereka berdua.

"Dia pikir aku bodoh?"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I don't own Naruto, it belongs to __**Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_A Naruto fanfiction which dedicated for __**Shadow Mind Father**__ event. _

_**Jealous, eh?**_

_**Family**__ and a lil' bit __**Humor**_

_**K+ **__(Finally! :D)_

_**Cautions**__ : AU, OC, OOC, short, bad 'eyd', one-shot, etc._

_Just for fun, so happy reading!_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

"_Ji-san_, _ba-san_, kami pulang dulu, terima kasih untuk makanannya," ujar Kushina yang berdiri paling depan. Di belakangnya berdiri Shiina, kemudian Satsuki.

Ino yang sedari tadi sibuk mencuci piring, langsung mematikan keran air dan melap kedua tangannya. Ia tersenyum. "Sama-sama, tidak mau sekalian makan malam?"

"Tidak usah, _ba-san, _di rumah saja."

"Iya, kalau pulang terlalu malam, bahaya."

Tatapan Ino langsung beralih pada sosok suaminya yang sepertinya baru saja bangun dari tidurnya. Rambut yang agak berantakan, mata berair, dan mulutnya yang sesekali masih membuka lebar—menguap.

Shikamaru yang baru saja berniat meminum segelas air mineral langsung membatalkan niatnya, "Apa?" tanyanya saat sang isteri menatapnya seakan berkata tutup-mulutmu-pemalas.

Ino memutar bola matanya. Tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata sadis yang biasa disebut omelan.

"Kau antar mereka."

Singkat, padat, dan tajam. Jika sudah begitu, apa Shikamaru berani menolak?

Tentu tidak.

Biarlah, mungkin ia bisa mempertimbangkan ajakan Naruto tempo hari untuk bergabung dengannya di ISTI—Ikatan Suami Takut Isteri.

"Hah, _mendokusai_..."

.

.

.

.

.

"Shiina,"

Shiina yang tadi masih fokus pada tugas rumah Matematika-nya langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamarnya. Di lihatnya sang ayah _mendokusai_-nya berdiri di sana—enggan masuk karena takut mengganggunya.

"_Tou-san_?"

Seperti sudah mendapat ijin dari si empunya kamar, Shikamaru langsung masuk dan membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka sedikit.

"Kau sedang belajar rupanya," gumamnya.

"Memang _tou-san_ pikir apa lagi?" tanyanya dengan intonasi yang sedikit jutek.

Shikamaru mendengus pelan, " Hei, _tou-san_ 'kan hanya bertanya,"

"Habisnya, hari ini to_u-san_ aneh deh. Pake ngintip segala lagi,"

Kedua mata Shikamaru melebar. "Eh, kok kamu tahu?" Ekspresinya tidak ubahnya seorang artis yang ketahuan ngupil. Waduh, mau di taruh di mana mukanya sebagai seorang ayah?

Shiina mendengus pelan—persis seperti yang dilakukan sang ayah beberapa saat yang lalu. "Aku juga seorang Nara, _tou-san_!"

Shikamaru terkikik geli. "Memang, begitulah putri kecil _tou-san_,"

Shiina menepis tangan Shikamaru yang mengacak pelan pucuk rambutnya. Pipi tembamnya terlihat semakin mengembang—mendukung ekspresi sebal yang ditunjukkannya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _tou-san_!"

"Hei, hei... Kau itu masih kelas tiga SD dan selalu minta es krim kalo ngambek, apa itu bukan anak kecil?"

"Iya, tapi itu lain lagi..." Anak perempuan berusia delapan tahun itu terdiam. Sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas sang ayah.

Shikamaru terkikik geli —lagi—saat melihat Shiina yang sepertinya sudah 'skak mat'. Namun, ekspresi itu langsung berganti seketika dengan raut wajah seriusnya. "Baiklah, _tou-san_ tanya, apa kau akrab dengan semua anak laki-laki di kelasmu?"

"Mm, lumayan..." Manik _Onyx_ milik Shiina kemudian menatap sang ayah bingung. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Apa ada salah satu di antara mereka yang... spesial?"

"Spesial?" ucapnya seolah membeo kata terakhir Shikamaru.

"Ya..." Shikamaru mengusap tengkuknya yang mendadak merinding. Ia seperti merasakan kehadiran seseorang jauh dari posisinya saat ini. "Spesial itu seperti... Mm, lain dari pada yang lain," lanjutnya saat menemukan kalimat yang sepertinya cocok dan bisa di pahami oleh putri kecilnya.

"Oh..." Shiina mengangguk terbata-bata. Membuat Shikamaru sedikit sangsi akan jawabannya.

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

Anak perempuan bersurai pirang itu diam sejenak—seperti sedang berpikir. "Satsuki, mungkin?"

"Apa!" Shikamaru memekik kaget. Namun, lekas di bungkamnya mulutnya saat melihat tatapan aneh dan tidak biasa dari Shiina.

"Ehm, maksud _tou-san_, kenapa Satsuki?"

"Iyalah, kalau Satsuki tidak ada, siapa lagi yang bisa ku tanyai soal pelajaran? Dia 'kan yang paling pintar. Mana mungkin, aku bertanya pada Kushina, _tou-san_ tau sendiri 'kan kalau dia payah sekali," Ekspresi gadis kecil bersurai _blondie_ itu langsung berubah. Kebanyakan baca komik yang tokoh utamanya detektif, ekspresinya persis kayak Conan Edogawa lagi kebelet pipis, eh salah, lagi mencari tersangka pembunuhan. "Jangan-jangan, Naruto-_jisan_ yang mewariskannya..."

Shikamaru cengo di tempat. Bagaimana bisa putri kecilnya berkata seperti itu? Bukankah itu terlalu jujur?

Untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, Shikamaru tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, benar hanya karena itu?"

"Memangnya apa lagi?"

Shikamaru mendecak sebal bercampur gemas. Di usapnya kembali pucuk kepala sang anak—hingga membuat rambut pirangnya sedikit berantakan. "Hei, _tou-san_ 'kan hanya bertanya!"

"Huh, _mendokusai_!"

Shikamaru tertawa lagi—untuk yang ke empat kalinya. Tidak di sangkanya, jawaban polos dari putrinya membuat perasaannya lega.

Semoga saja, rasa spesial yang di maksud Shiina tadi hanya sebatas itu. Kalau tidak, mungkin _someone special_ putri kecilnya itu harus mempertimbangkan dirinya untuk menjadi lawan tanding utamanya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Omake_

"Ya..."

Langkah kaki Ino yang hendak memasuki kamar sang putri langsung terhenti.

"Spesial itu seperti... Mm, lain dari pada yang lain,"

Mengabaikan tujuan awalnya, ibu muda itu akhirnya memilih untuk melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Shikamaru lakukan tadi siang—mengintip.

"Oh..."

"Jadi, siapa dia?"

_Dia? _

_Dia itu siapa?_

"Satsuki, mungkin?"

"Apa!"

Pekikan Shikamaru mengagetkan Ino. Wanita berusia duapuluh sembilan tahun itu hampir saja menjatuhkan segelas susu vanila hangat yang di bawanya.

_Astaga, Shikamaru!_

"Ehm, maksud _tou-san_, kenapa Satsuki?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Shikamaru tersebut, Ino langsung tersadar akan sesuatu. Ya, baru ia sadari penyebab tingkah laku suaminya yang aneh sejak siang tadi.

Shikamaru cemburu.

Ino seketika tersenyum geli. Bagaimana tidak, Shikamaru yang paling malas melakukan sesuatu yang katanya merepotkan itu, kini mau repot-repot untuk menyelidiki pergaulan anak perempuannya yang masih berusia delapan tahun.

Tidak mau mengganggu _moment_ langka itu, akhirnya Ino memilih meninggalkan kedua Nara yang masih asyik bersenda-gurau di dalam kamar dan menyibukkan dirinya menonton drama yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki jam tayangnya.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Owari_

Saya sedang belajar bikin genre humor, dan ini adalah family-humor pertama saya. Meskipun sedikit, semoga tetap kerasa ya, humornya. XD

Oh ya, sori kalau alur ceritanya terkesan cepat. Saya memang nggak jago bikin yang bertele-tele. *plak

Okeh, thanks for reading and kalau ada uneg-uneg, silakan tumpahkan ke kotak review di bawah ini.

Jaa ne! XD


End file.
